Itching Curse
by siriusisbest
Summary: The Itching Curse turns from annoyance to a afternoon of laughter when Snape and Sirius start fighting...agian. This NOT a slash, just an embarssing quarl going on between the two of them. One-Shot


**Disclamer: I'll own Harry Potter when Lucius Malfoy sings Barbie Girl.**

**_O_k, this is my first one shot and I hope you like it. I think it turned out real well and I really enjoy it. Just in case you get confused I'd like to remind you.**

**1. This is an AU. (alternet universe) this takes place in 6th year but Sirius never died.**

**2. For the love of god people PLEASE pay attention to the books. Nymphadora and Tonks ARE THE SAME PERSON. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks but she _hates_ her first name 'Nymphadora' so everyone calls her by her last name 'Tonks'. If you already knew this the THANK GOD. If not would be so kind to read more carefully. J. K. Rowling said this mulitple times in book 5, 6, AND 7. **

**3. Voldemort is mad about somthing as usal, I just finished writting this so you can make up what ever he's angry about.**

**4. This is NOT a Sirius/Snape slash. (those scare me!) This is just one of there quarles that we all know these two have. **

**5. This is a one-shot and it's going to stay that way. I loved the way this turned out and I will NOT make it into a chapter story. I'm already writting two of those as it is. Believe me it can get very counfusing. **

**Now that we covered that on with the show!**

* * *

"IF THIS DAM ITICHING DOSEN"T STOP I SWEAR IM GOING TO HUNT DOWN YOU-KNOW-WHO AND KILL HIM MYSELF!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice as he constantly itched his upper arm.

"Calm down Ron, the itching should stop in soon. The best thing to do is just stay calm and not do anything drastic." Sirius said him to itching his side vigorously.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, Sirius is right, I believe that that is quite overdramatic." Dumbledore said cheerily entering the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

"At least Black is right about something. About time he maked himself _useful_." Snape sneered as he entered the kitchen behind Dumbledore.

"Listen here _Sniveles_ I-" Sirius got up from his chair and advanced on Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Old school boy grudges." Dumbledore stood between them and sat them down. "Can't we just put them all in the past." He said cheerily.

The two men said nothing but stared in opposite directions. Each scratching some part of there body.

On the table in front of a furtively scratching Harry was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Itching Curse Strike's Wizarding World Once Again**

**As we all know (unless you've been living under a rock these past few months) You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (what ever you want to call him) has returned once again and has released fury on the wizarding world. Since he can't kill us all at one time it is believed that he is responsible for releasing the 'Itching Curse" once again. The curse cause a constant itch all over the body 24/7 until someone can come up with an antidote. Albus Dumbledore is working with Nicholas Flamel and Severus Snape to find a counter charm for this curse.. The ministry would like people to stay home so not to alert the Muggles (non-magic folks) The itchiness is so intense that Albus Dumbledore even sent all of his students home until a counter charm has been developed. Until then the Ministry of Magic asks that you stay home and hang tight, until these three wizards can save us from this high discomfort.**

Even Crookshanks was rolling around on the floor itching frantically.

"What are we suppose to do? Just sit here?" Harry asked now scratching his calf.

"Nicholas is brewing up a potint right now that will hopefully cure the itching. We will vaporize it then release it all threw out London. Peasant Severus?" Dumbledore offered Snape pleasantry but he denied.

"Headmaster, how can you be so calm with this…discomfort." Snape asked as the itchiness disappeared from his arm to another part of his body. Exactly were Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Ah but you see Severus, happiness can be found, in even the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light!"

Snape rolled his eyes and searched for something to look at.

"Uncomfortable at all _Snivulles?" _Sirius sneered. Sirius had noticed the itch on Snape had moved just as Harry had. But just because Harry had decided to hold his tongue didn't mean that his godfather would. This was a golden opportunity to embarrass Snape and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Why don't you go chase a cat up a tree you filthy dog!" Snape snapped.  
"Why should I chase a cat up a tree when I have you to fool around with?" Sirius replied coolly.

The entire kitchen, except for Snape, burst out laughing.

"That came out a bit wrong there mate." Remus said doubled over with laughter.

Sirius's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Don't worry Sirius, we still love you!" Ginny said patting him on the back gently.

"Just as long as you two get a room." Nymphadora said (But of course they call her Tonks since she _hates_ her first name.)

"Yes, yes, very funny." Sirius told the kitchen sarcastically that was filled with still laughing people. "Another thing that is funny is that this is my house so if you all don't knock it off I'll kick you out!"

"You wouldn't kick out your own godson!" Harry said his voice shaking with laughter.

"Or your best friend!" Remus said his voice also filled with laughter.

"Yes I get your point!" Sirius said as Hermione was about to add.

"I must say I am surprised Black." Snape said a sneer at his lips "Now I know why you hated me in school. Or as we now know why you _pretended_ to. They always say those who despise you actually like you deep down inside." Snape was obviously enjoying the aggravation he was casing Sirius.

"As I recall you were pretty nasty yourself" Sirius responded over the new breakout of laughter "I think that perhaps your just blinded of your forbidden love for me."

Snape sneered and looked away.

"Aww look, he doesn't even deny it." Sirius said delighted that he got the last word.

Snape was about to respond with something obviously nasty when a wind blew down from the roof, startling everyone in the kitchen. There were five or six floors above them, how could the wind reach them from down here?

"Aw, Nicholas must have finished the potion!" Dumbledore said as the wind blew threw them all. They immediately noticed the itch vanish.

"Good, now that it's cured may we go?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"If you and Sirius are done confronting your-"

"Dumbledore." Snape said impatiently.

Chuckling Dumbledore stood.

"I will see all," his eye's twinkled in the direction of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. "on Monday." He then turned to the members of the Order of the Phoenix " I will see you all tomorrow night." Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Kingsley acknowledge there understands and a still chuckling Dumbledore and glaring Snape sweeped out of the room, they were followed by another break-out of hysteric laughter.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you think! 3 Taylor**


End file.
